


What If

by apocrypha73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s06e18 Frontierland, M/M, Temporarily Female Castiel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: ¿Y si Cas no hubiera podido recuperarse a tiempo para traer a los Winchester de vuelta? Una versión completamente diferente del final del episodio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nada nuevo bajo el sol, sólo estoy trayendo a AO3 algunos de mis viejos fics que todavía tenía en livejournal, ya que voy a cerrar ese blog a causa del nuevo acuerdo de términos y condiciones. Este fic se publicó originalmente el 2 de Mayo de 2011.

  
El reloj sigue marcando, inexorablemente, las campanadas que señalan las doce del mediodía, mientras Dean se afana en recoger las cenizas a una velocidad frenética. Sin embargo, cuando el último tañido se evapora en el aire con una vibración sostenida, el cazador se detiene con la botella aún a medio llenar, levanta la mirada hacia su hermano y éste le devuelve una expresión espantada que no es otra cosa que el fiel reflejo de lo que él mismo siente.

No ha sucedido nada. Todavía están en Sunrise, Wyoming, en 1861.

Algo ha tenido que salir mal. Dean no tiene ni idea de lo que habrá podido ser, aunque de momento se le cruzan por la imaginación varias posibilidades, a cual más terrorífica. Con firmeza, Dean las expulsa de su cabeza para concentrarse en terminar de llenar la botella con las cenizas del fénix. Es un profesional, al fin y al cabo. Lo primero es acabar el trabajo, ya habrá tiempo para el pánico después.

Sam llega hasta él justo cuando está tapando el frasco con el corcho. Su hermano le tironea nerviosamente del brazo, mientras sus ojos revisan, inquietos, los alrededores, en busca de cualquier señal de la presencia de Castiel.

Dean sigue la dirección de la mirada de Sam, descubriendo varios rostros curiosos que les observan desde las ventanas sin mucho disimulo. Se pone en pie, guardando la botella en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo, y se lleva a Sam hasta la relativa seguridad de un callejón lateral.

\- Dean, ¿qué coño ha pasado?- murmura su hermano atropelladamente-. ¿Por qué Cas no nos ha sacado de aquí?

\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- replica él-. Algo le habrá retrasado. Igual está discutiendo con “su segunda al mando” –dibuja las comillas en el aire con los dedos, su voz destilando sarcasmo- porque ella no quiere que baje a mezclarse con los estúpidos y arrogantes humanos, yo qué sé.

\- Pero dijo que si esperaba más de veinticuatro horas, no podría encontrarnos, Dean- insiste Sam-. Ya pasan casi cinco minutos de ese límite. ¿Y si estamos atrapados aquí?

\- Vamos a darle un poco más de margen, ¿vale, Sammy? Cas vendrá.

Vuelve el rostro hacia la calle principal, hacia la mancha negra que pocos minutos antes era Elias Finch, para que Sammy no pueda ver la preocupación en su rostro. En el fondo, no se siente ni la mitad de confiado de lo que aparentan sus palabras. Algo muy gordo tiene que haber ocurrido para que Cas falte a su cita, y Dean sabe que, con cada segundo que pasa, las posibilidades de volver a casa se dispersan como esas cenizas que el viento está barriendo.

De pronto, ve en el suelo algo que casi había olvidado.

\- ¡Joder, el Colt!- exclama, adelantándose para ir en su busca.

\- ¡Espera!- se lo impide Sam, sujetándole por el hombro-. No podemos llevárnoslo, Dean.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque tiene que encontrarlo Elkins- responde Sam, haciendo un seco gesto con la barbilla en dirección al pequeño resquicio de la puerta del saloon que resulta visible desde donde ellos están. Ven al viejo barman allí de pie, contemplando los restos del duelo con expresión concentrada-. Si no se lo queda él, su tataranieto, Daniel Elkins, no lo tendrá en su poder cuando nosotros vayamos a buscarlo en 2006.

Dean asiente con la cabeza, relajando su postura. No había relacionado el nombre del barman con el del cazador que les puso sobre la pista del Colt por primera vez; pero, seguramente, Sam tiene razón. Lo cual significa que, cuando John Winchester recibió aquel mensaje de Daniel Elkins revelándole que tenía el arma en su poder, ésta había llegado a sus manos en forma de herencia familiar porque, cinco años después, los hijos de John retrocederían hasta 1861 para dejarla caer delante del establecimiento de su antepasado.

Las paradojas temporales nunca dejarán de darle dolor de cabeza.

El siguiente minuto se arrastra con la lentitud de una tortura. Dean prácticamente puede medir los segundos gracias a los latidos de su corazón, que resuenan en sus oídos como el ritmo de un metrónomo. Al fin, cuando ya no le es posible seguir negando que su ventana de oportunidad se ha cerrado, Dean se vuelve hacia su hermano.

\- Venga, Sam, salgamos del pueblo.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para poner en marcha el plan B.

 

****

 

Caminan hasta un descampado en mitad de ninguna parte, a salvo de interrupciones no deseadas. Dean localiza una piedra lo bastante plana como para hacer las veces de mesa y, entre los dos, consiguen acarrearla hasta el pie de un árbol, colocándola de forma que la maleza les proteja de eventuales miradas indiscretas, en caso de que algún viajero pasara por allí.

Dean abre la bolsa de viaje para sacar de ella los elementos que necesita. En cuanto Sam le ve agarrar la tiza, adivina sus intenciones, antes incluso de que comience a trazar el pentagrama y los signos enoquianos sobre la superficie de la piedra.

\- ¿Vas a invocarle?

\- Piensa en ello como una bengala de señales, Sammy- responde él, vertiendo la mirra en el cuenco-. Si Cas no consigue encontrarnos, nuestra mejor opción es activar el GPS sobrenatural para decirle dónde estamos.

Termina la frase mientras deja caer una cerilla encendida en la mezcla, con la teatralidad que le caracteriza, componiendo una sonrisa engreída para su hermano. Sam no puede evitar responder con un resoplido burlón.

\- Espero que funcione.

\- Ya, yo también.

Ambos hermanos guardan silencio, de pie, esperando. El familiar batir de alas no se hace esperar más que unos segundos pero, cuando los Winchester se giran, esperanzados, hacia el sonido, se encuentran con una visión muy diferente de la que estaban esperando.

En lugar del ángel de la gabardina y el pelo revuelto, quien ha aparecido junto a ellos es una chica totalmente desconocida, de unos veintitantos años.

Es bastante guapa: delicado rostro, piel pálida, cintura estrecha y pechos pequeños, acentuados por el corsé que, casi seguro, lleva debajo del vestido. Aunque la larga falda no deja ver sus piernas, bajo el dobladillo se insinúan unos tobillos esbeltos, elegantes. Por lo demás, el austero vestido azul marino –que lleva abotonado hasta el cuello—y el pragmático peinado gritan a los cuatro vientos “maestra de escuela”.

\- Oh, venga ya, tiene que ser una broma- farfulla Dean-. ¿La señorita Moneypenny otra vez?

A modo de respuesta, la chica ladea la cabeza de una manera que hace que a Dean se le retuerzan las entrañas.

No es posible.

\- ¿Quiénes sois?- pregunta ella con severidad, y su voz resulta mucho más grave de lo que cabría esperar en una mujer tan joven. De hecho, suena como una jodida operadora de línea erótica, cosa que el cuerpo de Dean parece apreciar con mucho interés-. ¿Cómo conocéis mi nombre y el ritual para invocarme?

Dean está tan ocupado intentando sofocar el pequeño incendio que se ha declarado en sus venas, que al principio no procesa el significado de las palabras que ha oído. Es Sam quien ata primero los cabos.

\- ¿Cas? ¿Eres tú?

\- Mi nombre es Castiel, no “Cas”.

\- Oh, Dios mío… Dean, creo que hemos invocado al Castiel de 1861, en vez de al nuestro.

\- Espera, ¿qué?

Vuelve a mirar a la mujer, intentando despejar la confusión que le traba el cerebro. Ahora que se fija mejor en ella, se da cuenta del cabello negro, los luminosos ojos azules y los rasgos hermosos pero con carácter que la delatan como perteneciente a la línea de sangre de los Novak. Sólo Castiel podría estar ocupando ese recipiente. Sin embargo, aunque la postura rígida le resulta a Dean tan familiar como la mirada curiosa, hay cierta severidad en ella, cierto aire de superioridad moral, que no encaja con el Cas que él conoce.

Pero sí le recuerda mucho al Cas de los primeros tiempos. Antes de rebelarse contra su propia gente. Antes de aprender a sentir y pensar por su cuenta. Antes de conocer a Dean.

\- Oh, joder…- suspira, incapaz de creer hasta qué punto se está complicando todo.

Se siente como pez fuera del agua ante esta versión de Castiel, y no es sólo por el físico diferente. Han pasado casi tres años desde aquel momento que lo cambió todo, tres años de considerar a Cas un amigo, un aliado indiscutible. Incluso con el largo paréntesis durante el cual no supo nada de él, el cazador está demasiado acostumbrado a la certeza de que Castiel nunca le va a decir que no.

Pero éste no es el mismo ángel.

El problema es que, de hecho, no tienen otra opción para regresar a su época. Dean sabe que no van a tener más remedio que convencer a Cas –al soldado obediente, al guerrero implacable—para que les envíe de vuelta.

Preferiblemente, sin provocarle deseos de fulminar a ambos hermanos con un rayo de ira divina en el proceso.

\- Necesitamos tu ayuda- comienza.

\- No sois de aquí- le interrumpe Castiel, frunciendo el ceño y observándoles con una penetrante mirada-. No pertenecéis a esta época. ¿Quién os ha enviado?

\- Fuiste tú, precisamente- contesta Dean-. Eso es lo que intentamos decirte. Estamos aquí en colaboración contigo. O sea, con el tú de 2011. Que, por cierto, tenía que venir a recogernos, pero no ha llegado. Y seguramente, eso significa que tiene problemas, o lo que es lo mismo, que tú tienes problemas. Así que, si puedes enviarnos rápidamente a nuestro tiempo para que podamos averiguar qué te ha pasado, mejor que mejor, ¿no crees?

Castiel le está mirando como si le acabaran de crecer dos cabezas. Se toma su tiempo, manteniendo los ojos fijos en él, mientras va procesando el torrente de palabras que ha salido de la boca del cazador. Si Dean todavía albergara alguna duda de que, efectivamente, el ángel que tiene delante es Castiel, ahora se le habría despejado. Nadie más es capaz de someterle a semejante escrutinio sin parpadear.

\- Escucha, Cas… Castiel- interviene Sammy-. No podemos darte todos los detalles, porque eso sería adelantarte a tu propio futuro y… bueno, no quiero ni imaginarme las consecuencias. Pero por favor, confía en nosotros. Es una cuestión de vida o muerte, tal vez para todos. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

\- No te estamos pidiendo que rompas las normas- le apoya Dean-. Tan sólo que nos devuelvas al lugar que nos corresponde, para que las cosas vuelvan a su orden natural. Eso no puede ir en contra de lo que mandan tus superiores, ¿no?

El ángel los observa a los dos alternativamente, con expresión recelosa. Dean se siente como en uno de esos videoclips psicodélicos de los años sesenta: su mente girando en mareantes espirales ante lo diferente, y a la vez, lo exactamente igual, que es verle hacer eso con los rasgos de una mujer.

\- ¿Por qué debería creeros?- pregunta la joven por fin.

\- Porque si te estuviéramos mintiendo, lo sabrías- responde Dean, avanzando hacia ella con pasos lentos, deliberados, guiado por un impulso que ni él mismo comprende.

Termina metido en su espacio personal, a una distancia que debería resultar incómoda, pero no lo es. Si acaso, es todo lo contrario: terreno conocido, rutina bien aprendida, gestos grabados en su memoria muscular hasta tal punto que su cerebro no necesita dar las órdenes.

\- Una vez me dijiste que podías ver dentro de mí- continúa, bajando el tono de voz-. Adelante, entonces. Echa un vistazo.

Un destello de incertidumbre chispea en los ojos de Castiel, y Dean sabe que ha conseguido desarmarle. El cazador contiene la respiración, rogando internamente por que eso signifique que se ha ganado su confianza, y no que la ha desconcertado hasta hacerla enfurecer. Le sostiene la mirada sin reservas, permitiéndole escudriñar su alma en busca de lo que necesita saber. De algún modo, está seguro de que Cas no hará trampas, no hurgará en sus recuerdos para verificar cuál es su relación en el futuro. Éste Cas es demasiado estricto, inocente y honorable para eso.

Todo lo que Dean tiene que hacer es convencerla de que está siendo sincero.

Con lo que no contaba es con esa especie de corriente que comienza a generarse entre ellos dos mientras se miran, como la atmósfera de antes de una tormenta. En cierto modo, no es distinto de cualquier otro duelo de voluntades que haya mantenido con Castiel antes, esa tensión que parece cargar el aire de electricidad a su alrededor. Sin embargo, hay algo más esta vez. Si Dean tuviera que escoger una palabra para definirlo, diría que es casi erótico.

Pero es de Cas de quien está hablando, por el amor de Dios. La palabra “erótico” no encaja en la misma frase que Cas. Jamás. De ninguna manera. Ni siquiera estando en el cuerpo de una tía buena. Simplemente no.

Y aun así, el ardor que antes inflamó sus venas regresa, de pronto, con energías renovadas.

Dean no es muy dado a rogarle a Dios, especialmente desde que el muy bastardo los dejó tirados, pero ahora reza con todo el fervor que es capaz de reunir para que Cas no esté percibiendo _eso_.

Tras unos segundos, que al cazador se le hacen interminables, Castiel asiente lentamente con la cabeza.

\- Está bien- concede-. Os ayudaré.

A su espalda, Dean escucha un carraspeo nervioso, que le hace recordar que su hermano también está ahí.

\- Genial- dice Sam, en un tono ligeramente forzado, mientras se acerca con la bolsa de viaje en la mano-. ¿Nos vamos, entonces?

Sin previo aviso, con la eficiencia que le caracteriza cuando decide acometer una tarea, Castiel toca con los dedos la frente del gigantón y éste desaparece. Dean se sobresalta por lo repentino del movimiento, pero reacciona a tiempo de sujetar la muñeca del ángel cuando éste intenta acercar la mano hacia su rostro.

Es un acto reflejo, algo instintivo. Ni él mismo sabe por qué lo ha hecho. La mirada que cruza con Castiel, con toda seguridad, refleja la misma sorpresa que se pinta en los ojos azules de la maestra.

\- Creía que tenías prisa por volver- murmura Cas. A esa corta distancia, su voz es casi una caricia.

\- Así es- contesta Dean, como en un sueño-. Pero antes tengo que hacer algo.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

A modo de respuesta, Dean le suelta la muñeca para sujetarla por la nuca, mientras su otra mano se desliza alrededor de su cintura, y la besa.

Es un beso brusco, sin florituras, un choque de labios que arranca un pequeño gemido de sorpresa de la garganta femenina. Por su parte, el cerebro de Dean es una mezcla de “Oh, Dios, que no se acabe nunca” y “¡Hostia puta, tío, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?!” El pánico, sin embargo, no es lo bastante fuerte para imponerse a la sensación de que ese beso es lo mejor que se le ha ocurrido hacer en toda su vida. Y cuando siente a Castiel derretirse contra su pecho, entonces, simplemente, ya no puede parar.

En realidad, no dura demasiado. Castiel le aparta de un empujón, mirándole con los ojos desorbitados, la respiración agitada y los labios inflamados –una visión que Dean no olvidará en mucho tiempo, lo sabe con certeza—. Sin darle tiempo a elaborar una disculpa o una excusa, el ángel extiende su mano hacia la frente de Dean, y lo siguiente que el cazador ve es el vestíbulo de la casa de Bobby.

Es como bajarse de un tiovivo en marcha. Dean se tambalea, aturdido, a punto de perder el equilibrio a causa de la inercia. Se da la vuelta, tratando de ubicarse, y, a través de las puertas dobles, ve a Bobby abrazar a Sam como si éste acabara de volver de Afganistán.

Entonces, sus ojos localizan a Castiel, tendido sobre el sofá. Está completamente inmóvil salvo por el tenue subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar, los ojos cerrados, la piel pálida y cenicienta, el pelo más desaliñado de lo habitual. Ninguno de esos detalles, sin embargo, impacta en el pecho de Dean como un golpe físico, dejándole sin aliento y con la sensación de que le han quitado el suelo de debajo de los pies. En cambio, la mancha roja que ensucia el blanco de la camisa de Castiel por entre los pliegues de la gabardina sí lo consigue.

\- ¿Cas?

Es apenas un susurro que se escapa de sus labios, pero basta para que Bobby y Sam se giren hacia él. Ninguno de los dos parece alarmado por su retraso, lo que probablemente significa que, en realidad, no ha habido una gran diferencia entre el momento de su llegada y la de su hermano.

No es que a Dean le importe un bledo en ese momento.

Todo pensamiento relacionado con su aventura en el Viejo Oeste desaparece de golpe de su cabeza: el fénix, el duelo, las cenizas… Incluso su encuentro con la versión antigua de Castiel queda relegado al fondo de su memoria, reemplazado por un temor frío y paralizante.

\- Joder, ¿qué ha pasado?- pregunta, sin aliento, mientras se planta a su lado en tres zancadas.

Sam también se apresura a acudir junto a la cabecera del ángel, como si acabara de darse cuenta de la situación. La preocupación es evidente en su rostro.

\- No tengo ni idea- les explica Bobby-. De pronto apareció en el suelo de mi cocina, dibujó algo con sangre en la puerta de la nevera y luego se desplomó. No se ha despertado desde entonces.

Se produce un breve silencio, durante el cual los tres cazadores contemplan la figura inerte del ángel.

\- Creí que la habíamos fastidiado de verdad esta vez- murmura Bobby, sin mirar directamente a ninguno de los hermanos-. Ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de que os ibais a pasar el resto de vuestras vidas en el sueño húmedo de Dean. ¿Cómo conseguisteis volver?

Dean le deja las explicaciones a su hermano; no se siente con ánimo de relatar nada. Tan sólo es capaz de mirar al ángel dormido, mientras aprieta los puños a los costados de su cuerpo, sintiéndose inútil e impotente porque no tiene ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. Ésta no es una herida que él pueda curar, ni un peligro del que le pueda proteger. Está completamente perdido, sin saber siquiera si el hecho de que Cas esté descansando es buena señal o no. Lo único que puede hacer es esperar.

El problema es que eso nunca se le ha dado demasiado bien.

 

 

****

 

 

Cuando Cas, por fin, se remueve ligeramente en el sofá y abre los ojos, es Dean quien está a su lado, en un sillón, fingiendo ver la tele. No es casualidad: se suponía que se iban a turnar los tres para vigilarle, pero él declaró que se iba a quedar para el maratón de Star Trek de todas formas, a lo que Sam y Bobby respondieron encogiéndose de hombros y aprovechando la ocasión para recuperar el sueño atrasado.

Dean nunca habría imaginado que, llegado el día en que tuviera la ocasión de vestirse de vaquero, después se cambiaría tan deprisa para volver a su ropa normal.

Ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensar durante el rato que lleva allí. Habría preferido no hacerlo, desde luego. Sin embargo, no ha podido evitar que su mente le bombardeara con imágenes, recuerdos, ideas y teorías hasta darle dolor de cabeza. Elkins y el Colt. Balthazar salvando el Titanic y creando con ello una línea temporal totalmente nueva, que reescribió la anterior. Su propio paseo por 1973, sin el cual Azazel quizá no habría ido nunca tras la pista de Mary Winchester.

Los viajes en el tiempo no cambian la historia: fabrican la historia. Dean puede dar fe de ello por experiencia.

Eso le ha llevado hasta la conclusión de que Cas ya le había conocido mucho antes de sacarle del infierno. Concretamente, en 1861. Y que el primer recuerdo que el ángel tiene de él es un beso.

Las implicaciones son tan rocambolescas que ni siquiera se atreve a intentar considerarlas.

¿Por qué demonios le besó, para empezar? Dean aún no se lo explica, y la verdad es que esa duda le ha estado matando desde que empezó a darle vueltas. No por ello consiguió que su cerebro descansara, ni mucho menos. Ni siquiera Star Trek ha logrado distraerle; más bien, todo lo contrario. Sinceramente, las miradas que Kirk y Spock se lanzan el uno al otro no han contribuido a aliviar su pequeña crisis homoerótica.

Lo único que recuerda haber pensado –si es que realmente pensó algo—antes de lanzarse sobre Cas-tía-buena es “no tendré otra oportunidad”. Lo cual es rematadamente absurdo porque, para que eso tuviera algún sentido, el deseo de besar a Cas tendría que haber estado ahí desde hace tiempo, tan sólo refrenado por el hecho de que, en fin, es un tío. Pero no, él nunca ha pensado en Castiel de esa manera.

No es que Dean no sea un experto en reprimir sentimientos, pero esto, si realmente ha estado todo este tiempo escondido en su subconsciente, debe de haber necesitado un puto GPS para encontrar el camino hasta la superficie.

Aun así, por muy nervioso que le ponga pensar en ello, Dean no puede evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado si, desde el principio, Cas hubiera tenido a una mujer como recipiente. ¿Le habría mirado de otra forma, en ese caso?

En cuanto se ha planteado esa pregunta, ha sabido que pisaba terreno delicado, incluso peligroso. Por suerte, –o porque el destino es así de cabrón. Cabrona. Lo que sea— Castiel se ha despertado en ese preciso instante, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones.

\- Hey- le saluda Dean, poniéndose en pie para acercarse al sofá-. ¿Sigues con nosotros?

Castiel trata de incorporarse inmediatamente, como si el hecho de estar tumbado fuera degradante para un ángel. Dean entiende lo que es odiar la propia debilidad y no querer dar muestras de ella, por lo que no trata de ayudarle, ni siquiera al oírle gruñir. Con todo, Cas consigue sentarse con relativa dignidad, basculando apenas el torso a causa del mareo.

\- Nos has dado un buen susto, tío- continúa-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Fue Rachel- contesta Cas, a duras penas-. Se volvió en mi contra.

\- Oh. ¿Y tú eres el que perdió la pelea o el que ganó?

\- Está muerta- responde el ángel, sombrío.

Dean no se alegra de oírlo, por supuesto que no. Sería mezquino por su parte alegrarse de que Cas haya tenido que matar a uno de sus aliados, incluso si la aliada en cuestión, en opinión de Dean, era una hija de puta con tendencia a meterse donde no la llamaban. No se alegra y punto.

\- Y tú, ¿cómo estás?

\- La herida era seria, pero me curaré.

\- Bien. Me alegro de oírlo.

Dean empieza a balancearse sobre sus pies, inquieto. De repente, ahora que más o menos está seguro de que la vida de Cas no corre peligro, siente un terrible impulso de salir huyendo de allí.

\- Vale, pues, en ese caso…- murmura, incómodo, caminando hacia la puerta- Si quieres, puedo traerte un vaso de agua o algo. ¿Un té? Tienes pinta de que te guste el té. Yo no he preparado uno en mi vida, pero puedo intentarlo, si te apetece…

\- Dean- le interrumpe Cas, cuando ya ha llegado hasta el umbral y ha adoptado la posición de salir pitando.

\- ¿Sí?- contesta, girando el cuerpo sólo lo suficiente para no resultar maleducado.

\- ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?

Una cosa es saber, de un modo teórico, que Cas recordaría lo que había pasado en 1861, y otra muy distinta, oír la confirmación de sus labios. Dean se petrifica, sintiendo una oleada de calor que le sube desde el pecho hasta las mejillas.

\- No, en realidad no.

La expresión de Castiel no cambia en absoluto. Tan sólo baja la mirada, entornando los párpados.

\- Muy bien.

Es lo que quería oír, y sin embargo, Dean se enfurece al escucharlo. La tranquila aceptación de Castiel le irrita de un modo irracional y primitivo, que le hace girarse sobre sus talones a pesar de que eso es justo lo contrario de lo que se había propuesto hacer.

\- ¿Muy bien? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Las palabras salen de su boca sin control y sin su consentimiento, pero no hay forma de pararlas.

\- ¿Qué esperas que diga, Dean?- responde Cas, cansado, apoyando el codo en el brazo del sofá y la barbilla en su puño cerrado. Ha desviado la mirada hacia un punto indefinido en la pared, como si él también se sintiera incómodo. Como si estuviera deseando huir, si pudiera hacerlo.

\- No sé, a lo mejor, ¿pedir explicaciones? ¿Enfadarte? ¿Darme la bofetada que no te dio tiempo a arrearme entonces? ¿Proponer que lo repitamos? ¡Qué sé yo, Cas! ¡Has guardado el secreto durante todo este tiempo, se supone que al menos tendrás una opinión, ahora que ya puedes hablar de ello! Ah, pero claro, casi lo olvido. Por aquel entonces tú no tenías sentimientos, ¿no, Cas? ¡¿Tan indiferente te dejó aquello, que te da igual si no volvemos a mencionarlo nunca?!

Castiel se vuelve hacia él, los rasgos endurecidos y la boca cerrada en una fina línea. Su mirada es más que elocuente: si tuviera fuerzas para levantarse, le daría a Dean tal paliza que lo de aquel callejón de Sioux Falls parecería un juego.

\- No me dejó indiferente en absoluto- responde, con la clase de calma controlada y fría que consigue que a Dean se le erice el vello de la nuca-, pero hace mucho tiempo que acepté el hecho de que, en este recipiente, jamás contemplarías esa clase de relación entre tú y yo. Y lo siento, pero no voy a cambiar de cuerpo, Dean. Jimmy Novak perdió la vida por mi culpa; no le haré lo mismo a una mujer inocente sólo para complacerte.

\- Ni yo te lo permitiría.

\- En ese caso, no hay nada de qué hablar.

\- No, no lo hay- replica Dean, sabiendo que suena como un crío con una rabieta y sin que le importe.

Otra vez intenta darse la vuelta para marcharse. Es el momento perfecto para dar la conversación por terminada, retirarse y no profundizar más en esa sensación extraña, opresiva y herida que le bulle por dentro. Podría limitarse a empujarlo hacia abajo, hacia abajo, hasta que esté enterrado tan profundamente que no pueda oír el eco de su latido, como hace con todo lo demás. Sin embargo, es como si su boca se hubiera convertido en un ente independiente, con voluntad propia y una incapacidad congénita para dejar estar las cosas.

\- Es mejor así, ¿sabes?- dice-. Lo último que necesito es liarme con alguien como tú, que tarde o temprano, siempre acaba largándose al cielo. Ya estoy harto de que me dejen tirado.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves…?- esta vez, el enfado de Castiel es lo bastante intenso como para darle fuerzas para ponerse en pie, aunque sea apoyándose en el respaldo de una silla-. Siempre he estado a tu lado cuando me necesitaste, ¡siempre!

\- ¡¿Igual que lo estuviste cuando Sam cayó en aquel agujero?!- replica Dean, maldiciéndose por permitir que ese leve temblor se filtre en su voz-. ¡Te faltó tiempo para largarte en cuanto te devolvieron tus alas, maldita sea! ¡Y yo te necesitaba!

\- ¡¿Para que fuese un recordatorio constante de que Dios había elegido resucitarme a mí, pero a él no?!- exclama Cas, perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡Pude sentir tu resentimiento en cuanto me viste, Dean! ¡¿Querías que me quedara contigo, alimentando tu rencor y tu odio?! ¡¿Querías que me quedara para oírte decir cómo me habrías cambiado por Sam sin dudarlo un instante?!

Dean es incapaz de responder, consumido por la vergüenza, porque lo que Castiel acaba de decir es cierto. Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza al volver a ver a Cas, sano y salvo, en aquel cementerio. Y tal vez fuese una reacción comprensible, instintiva, humana, pero eso no la hacía más justa. Cas merecía algo mejor, después de todo lo que había entregado.

Y era eso, mucho más que el hecho de que habitara un cuerpo de hombre o de mujer, lo que hacía imposible para Dean considerar esa clase de relación entre ellos dos. Ahora lo sabía. No era una cuestión de homofobia, ni de que fuera reacio a experimentar un poco, llegado el caso. Lo que le frenaba era la certeza de que, incluso si llegara a admitir que quería –que necesitaba—algo más de Cas… No tenía derecho a pedirlo.

Ese ángel ya se lo había dado todo.

\- Además- continuó Cas, más suavemente, como si su indignación se hubiese enfriado al notar la súbita tristeza de Dean-, tenía que volver para impedir que Raphael se hiciera con el poder. Le conozco bien, Dean: su único objetivo es llevar a cabo el Apocalipsis tal como estaba escrito. Si le hubiera dejado el camino libre, todos vuestros sacrificios habrían sido en vano.

El cazador se encoge de hombros, indiferente. Nada de eso parece ya tan importante, o quizá sea que él está demasiado harto de seres sobrenaturales cuyo propósito en la vida es joder la de los Winchester. Ese tema ya ha perdido la novedad.

\- Da igual- responde, arrastrando las palabras, mirando al suelo-. Estás mejor sin mí, de todas formas.

Castiel inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Dean levanta la vista, le dirige al ángel una rápida mirada y deja escapar una especie de risa amarga que incluso a él le suena horrible.

\- Es cierto- dice con desgana, tan cansado que es casi como si estuviera borracho-. No he hecho más que putearte. Tu gente te dio de lado por apoyarme, perdiste tus poderes, incluso te mataron dos veces. Hiciste bien en poner tierra de por medio, Cas. Era la mejor solución: tú en el cielo, a lo tuyo, y yo aquí, sin correr el riesgo de encariñarme contigo para que luego me dieras la patada.

Sabe que está sacando a la luz todos sus complejos: inseguridad, inferioridad, culpa… La lista es tan larga que sería interminable. Debería estar espantado, cerrarse en banda, como es su costumbre en cuanto las cosas se ponen demasiado personales. Extrañamente, le da igual. Una vez que ha empezado, ni siquiera parece tan difícil.

\- Si realmente piensas eso- contesta Castiel, tan suavemente como si temiera que su verdadera voz pudiera liberarse con la menor vibración-, ¿por qué sigues llamándome?

Dean enmudece, bajando la mirada hacia los viejos tablones del suelo, abrumado por demasiadas emociones contradictorias. Se siente como si estuviera en un pasillo oscuro y húmedo, al fondo del cual hay una puerta cerrada. Sabe que detrás de esa puerta está la respuesta a la pregunta de Castiel, pero le da miedo abrirla. Si la ha mantenido cerrada hasta ahora, es por una razón. Sin embargo, es como si ese pasillo imaginario estuviera flanqueado, a lo largo de ambas paredes, por espíritus que le miran con desaprobación, acusándole de cobardía, instigándole a que abra la maldita puerta de una vez. Voces que se parecen mucho a la suya.

Puede que, en el fondo, ya esté harto de huir.

\- Supongo…- comienza, aunque se atraganta y tiene que aclararse la voz antes de continuar-. Supongo que es porque necesito comprobar si aún seguirás respondiendo.

Y ahí está, por fin, la palabra que tanto le aterra: necesito. En su mundo, necesitar a alguien equivale a ser vulnerable. Dean ya tiene más que de sobra con Sam y Bobby en ese departamento.

Pero, ¿acaso por obstinarse en negarlo, el sentimiento va a ser menos real?

Los pies de Castiel entran, de pronto, en su campo visual, tomándole por sorpresa porque, para variar, no le ha oído moverse. Al levantar la vista, se encuentra con una expresión de adoración completamente honesta, abierta y sin tapujos en su rostro.

\- Siempre, Dean- contesta en voz baja-. Siempre.

En el pasillo oscuro y húmedo de su mente, Dean extiende la mano y abre la puerta.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que tiene a un ángel entre los brazos, estrechándole como si quisiera fundirse con él. Dean entierra la cara en el hombro de Cas, llenándose los pulmones con su olor suave y limpio. Sus manos rodean el esbelto cuerpo de Castiel, agarrándose a los pliegues de la gabardina en su espalda.

Permanecen así largo rato, cabalgando la oleada de emoción que los arrastra, hasta que, al fin, los dos levantan la cabeza para quedar frente con frente, con los ojos cerrados.

A Dean le da la impresión de que el tiempo transcurre más despacio mientras cubre los escasos centímetros que separan su boca de la de Cas, presionando suavemente. Al principio no es más que eso, una caricia insegura y prudente; pero entonces, Cas deja escapar un suspiro trémulo, entreabriendo los labios, reclamando más.

Ni que decir tiene que Dean está más que dispuesto a complacerle. Sería imposible no hacerlo, cuando su propia sangre ha empezado a bullir de impaciencia por devorar todo lo que Castiel quiera ofrecerle.

Los labios son diferentes, pero la sensación de perfección es la misma. Aunque la cintura que rodean sus brazos no sea estrecha ni curvilínea, aunque el pecho que se aplasta contra el suyo sea plano y duro, aunque la mandíbula que su mano acuna esté rasposa con una sombra de barba, el delirio que se apodera de la mente y el cuerpo de Dean, haciéndole sentir instantáneamente borracho, es el mismo.

Poco a poco, se va apoderando de él una urgencia desesperada que le obliga a profundizar el beso, introduciendo la lengua en la boca del ángel, saboreando cada rincón, exigiendo, reclamando y marcando su territorio. Utiliza todos sus mejores trucos para dejar a Cas tembloroso y débil –y, si hay algo que Dean Winchester sepa hacer mejor que cazar demonios, es besar—, aunque pronto descubre que, con cada erótico quejido que consigue arrancar de la garganta del ángel, es él quien está más cerca de perder el control.

Llega un momento en que no tiene más remedio que apartarse para respirar, pero incluso eso lo hace con reticencia, sin soltar a Cas de su abrazo. El corazón le late desbocado, le falta el aire y las rodillas le flaquean; no se ha sentido mejor en toda su vida.

O eso pensaba, hasta que abre los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada vidriosa de Castiel, sus labios enrojecidos y brillantes, el pelo revuelto, la respiración jadeante. Tiene el cuello de la camisa un poco más abierto de lo habitual, la corbata torcida, la gabardina ligeramente mal puesta y constituye, en general, la viva imagen de la lujuria. El deseo golpea a Dean como un martillo en sus entrañas: urgente, explosivo, feroz.

Lo poco que queda de sus miedos se consume en ese fuego, como un fantasma cuyos restos cubiertos de sal estuvieran ardiendo en su tumba.

Vuelve a lanzarse sobre Cas, hambriento por besarle de nuevo. El impulso que toma es tan fuerte, que los desplaza a ambos varios pasos, tambaleándose. Castiel aprovecha la inercia para llevarse a Dean hasta el sofá, cayendo de espaldas en él y atrayendo al cazador para hacerle caer encima de su cuerpo.

\- Para ser virgen, no me pareces muy tímido, Cas- sonríe Dean, tras lo cual se lanza a por el cuello del ángel, probando con labios y lengua en busca de puntos sensibles.

\- ¿Por qué habría de serlo?- jadea Castiel en respuesta.

\- No se me ocurre ninguna razón- murmura él contra su garganta, mientras sus manos apartan las inoportunas capas de ropa, hasta llegar a los botones de la camisa.

No es que quiera llegar hasta el final en ese momento; al fin y al cabo, para él esto también es una primera vez. Pero necesita desesperadamente tocar la piel de Cas, sin tejidos estúpidos que se interpongan. A cada botón que desabrocha, a cada nuevo beso, espera ser asaltado por una oleada de pánico, de repulsión o de incomodidad, por el hecho de estar tocando un cuerpo masculino. Sin embargo, nunca llega.

Por el contrario, el ardor que le inflama no hace más que crecer con cada nueva porción de piel pálida que desnuda y con cada anhelante gemido que Castiel emite sin pudor alguno. Dean inclina la cabeza para besar el pecho del ángel, siguiendo la línea del esternón, para luego cubrir con su boca un pezón y lamerlo suavemente. El súbito espasmo con que Cas se arquea bajo sus atenciones es tan fuerte, que casi los tira a ambos del sofá.

Después de eso, el infierno se desata. Se arrancan el resto de la ropa a tirones, cuando no se la dejan medio puesta. Sus cuerpos se mueven casi con voluntad propia, frotándose con desesperación, sus miradas atrapadas la una en la otra como por un hechizo. Dean gira levemente las caderas, consiguiendo alinear su entrepierna con la de Cas en un ángulo perfecto, y al ángel se le escapa un grito ahogado mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás, corriéndose entre violentas convulsiones, con su nombre en los labios.

Es todo lo que Dean es capaz de resistir. El orgasmo le sobreviene con tanta intensidad que no puede evitar cerrar los ojos, a pesar de haberse jurado a sí mismo que no quería perderse nada. El placer se prolonga hasta hacerle ver estrellitas blancas tras los párpados, arrancándole blasfemias de la garganta. Cuando todo acaba, se deja caer sobre Castiel, sin fuerzas, los músculos hechos gelatina. A diferencia de lo que le ocurría con las mujeres, ahora no tiene que preocuparse por estar aplastando a su compañero. Castiel le rodea con los brazos, sosteniendo su peso con amorosa bienvenida. El coro de respiraciones agitadas de los dos es el único sonido que se oye en la habitación.

Tal vez sea ahora cuando llegue, piensa Dean. Puede que, ahora que la necesidad salvaje ha pasado, recupere el juicio y el pánico se apodere de él, haciendo que se arrepienta de lo que acaba de pasar.

La pesadez satisfecha de sus extremidades, en cambio, opina que si Dean tiene que arrepentirse de algo esta noche, será de no haberlo hecho antes.

Los minutos transcurren sin que ninguno de los dos haga el menor intento por deshacer el abrazo que los mantiene entrelazados y, en lugar de inquietud, lo único que Dean siente es una placentera languidez. Podría quedarse dormido así, envuelto en la calidez del cuerpo de Castiel, arrullado por el torrente de endorfinas que circula por sus miembros. A salvo. Completo. Amado.

A medida que sus párpados se cierran, su último pensamiento consciente es para imaginarse la cara que pondrán Sam y Bobby por la mañana, cuando les encuentren allí.

Lo mejor de todo es que no le importa en absoluto que lo hagan.

 

FIN  



End file.
